The present invention generally relates to a decoration light string, more particularly, it relates to comprising multiple sub-group decoration light strings into a main group decoration light string. By means of controlling the luminaries in the sub-group decoration light strings so as to flash randomly or orderly, it is possible to produce an obviously repeating motion style.
Light decoration has an artistic result, especially in the evening or in dark places including indoor and outdoor. By means of light itself and decoration, designed style and patterns, such decoration will cause noticeable results. At light decoration moment, the states of expression can be both stationary and motive. The motive state is by means of flashing the luminaries or carrying luminaries mechanically to let the light decoration string appear motive. Generally speaking, the motive light decoration style is more attractive than the stationary light decoration. However, the motive light decoration is still not diversified and the manufacturing costs are high. Furthermore, such decorations require large scale to be shown properly, such as in a large square or plaza. The motive simulation results are still not very good and the decorations will face destruction and discard after exhibition.